Leyes de física
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Basado en la ley de física refiriéndose en "Capacidad calorífica específica" Y viendo la ley de La alta capacidad calorífica específica del agua. Demuestra lo siguiente: "El agua tiene una capacidad mucho mayor para almacenar energía que las demás sustancias" Tema que deberá explicar Neji a su alumna. Lemon ONE SHOT


_**Leyes de física.**_

Basado en la ley de física refiriéndose en "Capacidad calorífica específica"

Y viendo la ley de La alta capacidad calorífica específica del agua. Demuestra lo siguiente:

"El agua tiene una capacidad mucho mayor para almacenar energía que las demás sustancias"

Qué diablos, esto nunca le va a servir, no entendía absolutamente nada. Miro el reloj y mostró su hora, las 6:10 AM. Se empezó a arreglar o ni al examen de física del que había dedicado a estudiar iba a llegar.

.

.

7:15 AM, su examen en su pupitre, y como siempre, su cerebro bloqueado. El examen empezó hace diez minutos, y esta a 45 de acabar y sólo había puesto su nombre. Observo a su alrededor, vio cada uno de sus amigos preocupados. Primero Lee, que no quita su cara de optimismo pero se sabe que es una máscara para ocultar su miedo, le sigue Naruto que sin ser obvio estira su cuello para copiar algunas respuestas, Hinata es inteligente, lo saben todos, pero duda mucho de sus respuestas, demasiado, Ino sólo mira la hoja con una cara aterrorizada para después cepillar su cabello, no olvide a Sasuke, es inteligente claro, pero es más por un don, no se sabe todas las respuestas, pero tal vez la mayoría; los problemas, en lo que falla, cuando aparece uno le dedica una mirada a su novia que esta al captar que su amante necesita ayuda desliza su examen por la banca, bajo su antebrazo y así Sasuke tenga mejor visión y pueda copiar, y hay que reconocer que Sakura es la única que estudia para los exámenes, si no fuera así, el Uchiha nunca le pediría ayuda, Kiba por su parte saca su celular para teclear y buscar todo en internet, Sai expone sus típicos acordeones. Su técnica cambio, antes aplicaban la de "Nos pasaremos las respuestas del examen" pero se pusieron a pensar que no era lo mejor, tenían que rascarse con sus propias uñas algunas veces. Por ello cada uno ha experimentado nuevas formas para pasar.

Miro el reloj que está arriba del pizarrón, 7:30, rayos, en 30 minutos acaba el examen y no había contestado absolutamente nada.

Empezó a leer las preguntas, la 1 esta algo complicada la dejara al final, la segunda es confusa al final, la tercera igual, y la cuarta ni se diga... ¿¡Todo el examen es así!?

No durmió en toda la noche para estudiar, ahora contestara este examen y lo iba a pasar. Suspiro dos veces y leyó de nuevo las preguntas que ahora tenías más coherencia. La primera es entropía, la dos velocidad, las tres leyes de la termodinámica, la cuatro es la primera ley de Newton... La cinco, "Menciona una ley de Capacidad Calorífica específica"... Podía jurar que lo estudio, tenía algo que ver con el agua, o algo de energía, juraba que lo repaso.

—El examen ha terminado—informo Asuma-sensei haciendo una bulla por parte de todos—pasen sus exámenes. — Vamos, tenía que recordar, aunque sea un poco—Señorita Amma, ¿Quiere entregarme si examen?

— ¡Ah! No quiero— río nerviosa esperando ganar tiempo.

—Bien, entonces estará reprobada.

— ¡No! ¡Ni que lo diga!—le extendió la hoja—tenga.

—Si no estudio aunque le dé más tiempo no sabrá las respuestas,

Bufo por lo bajó claro que estudio, pero no se le pega nada, guardo sus cosas y colgó su mochila a los hombros para salir del salón y encontrarse con sus amigos.

— ¿Qué tal?—La miro Temari, su mejor amiga es un semestre mayor pero aún así son inseparables.

—Horrible— le contesto la castaña y miro a sus compañeros de clase— ¿Ustedes?

—Bueno verás...—empezó a reír Naruto y a rascar su nuca.

—No cumplimos la promesa—Sin titubeos pero nervioso afirmo Kiba.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Copiaron?— comenzó a gritar pero fue silenciada rápidamente por Ino.

—Cállate—comento la rubia que la sujetaba—Estaba muy difícil.

— ¿Por qué no me dijeron?

—Estabas muy entrada en tu prueba, pensamos que habías estudiado—comento Sasuke.

—Estudie claro... Pero no recordé nada, ayer no se me pego nada.

—Deberías tomar asesorías— aconsejo Temari.

—Ya veremos— intento sonreír— iré a casa.

Empezó a dar paso hasta estar al final del pasillo, bajo las escaleras y miro su alrededor, se acerco a la pequeña repisa y coloco su dedo índice al inicio de una lista, fue bajando poco a poco hasta hallar la materia deseada, "Física" tres maestros asesores, Asuma, claro que no, no tomaría asesorías con el mismo maestro que tantos tormentos le ha causa, el siguiente Ibiki, Pero claro que no, dicen que su clase es un tormento, más que enseñarte juega con tu mente y te destruye salvajemente, el último, Neji , ¿Quien será el? Nunca había escuchado hablar de él, tal vez sea la mejor opción.

Suspiro y saco una foto a su horario, más adelante lo buscaría.

.

.

.

—Naruto ocho, Hinata ocho, Ino ocho, Lee ocho, Kiba ocho, Sai ocho— suspiro el maestro— si sus demás amigos hubieran sacado lo mismo juraría que de copiaron.

Todos rieron al unísono.

Ya había pasado una semana del tormentoso examen, Tenten no había sido mencionada aún, se encontraba a la deriva en espera de su resultado, con la esperanza de al menos obtener un seis.

—Sakura diez, Sasuke diez, Tenten—la vista del maestro se postró en los ojos de la castaña— necesito hablar contigo al final de la clase.

El profesor siguió dando promedios.

Tenten cruzo los brazos sobre su banca e inundo su cabeza en estos "Maldita sea" lo único que pensaba.

Pasó cada uno de sus compañeros y así como fueron mencionados salían del salón para celebrar por pasar el examen. La chica sólo tomo sus cosas y se sentó en la banca frente a su profesor esperando el sermón.

—Señorita Amma, ¿Qué hacer con usted? He visto su historial y es bueno, tampoco es el mejor y no es el peor, el promedio de sus notas van del 7 al 10, algo totalmente agradable, pero en física— la miro a los ojos mientras estiraba su mano con su examen—sacaste cuatro, ni el cinco alcanzo.

—Profesor, la materia es complicada—se escudó para salir del tema.

— ¿Quieres irte a examen final?— la alumna negó con la cabeza— no me gustaría mandarte, tacharía un buen historial.

—Le prometo que me aplícate.

—Mañana es el examen de recuperación, ¿Ya estas tomando asesorías?— la castaña río y negó con la cabeza— lo suponía— extendió una tarjeta— a las 12 en la biblioteca, cubículo 4, te estar esperando tu maestra, Neji Hyuga, es maestro auxiliar, probablemente no lo conozcas, acaba de entrar a trabajar el mes pasado, tiene 24 años, es un buen colega y asesor, te ayudara.

—Hoy a las 12:00— tomo la tarjeta entre sus manos donde relataba nombre y teléfono del maestro— ¿Es necesario la asesoría?

—Si no quieres irte a final, sí.

—Está bien, prometo ir maestro.

—Bien—se puso de pie — recuerda que mañana es el examen de recuperación, tienes que pasarlo.

Solo accedió y salió del salón para encontrarse con Temari hojeando una revista.

— ¿Cómo te fue nena?— cerró la revista y la miro a los ojos.

— Me mando a asesorías— renegó Tenten y se sentó alado de su amiga— se supone que es hoy a las 12:00

—Bien, son 12:05.

—Vamos, acompáñame—jalo a la rubia de su mano.

—no puedo, Shikamaru tiene final de ajedrez y prometí ir a apoyarlo.

—Es ajedrez— puso cara de aburrimiento la ojos chocolate.

—Es Shikamaru.

—Sigue siendo ajedrez.

—Sigue siendo Shikamaru.

— ¡Es ajedrez y Sikamaru! ¿Qué tienen de impresionante?— gruño la menor.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber?— se mordió un labio inferior.

— ¿Vas a empezar?

—Lo...—empezó a reír—grande.

— ¡Cállate!—cubrió sus orejas—Que asco, de verdad ya no se qué pensar cuando lo veo.

—Con que no te lo tires esta perfecto— le sonrió y se puso de pie— paso por ti a la 1:00.

—Está bien.

Las amigas de despidieron y mientras la rubia bajaba las escaleras para ir al auditorio, la castaña iba al final del pasillo y subía tres escalones para llegar a la biblioteca.

Llego a esta y busco el cuarto cubículo, al estar frente a el trago saliva y toco la puerta, para seguir girando la perilla y entrando. Primero asomo su cabeza para ver una espalda ancha, varonil, que era cubierta por un cabello castaño largó atado al final de este, unos glúteos de buen tamaño y piernas largas y fuertes, era la mejor visión que había tenido, y eso que todo lo cubría una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir negro. La chica mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a sentir cosquillas debajo de su abdomen, sinceramente no había sentido algo así desde que Kiba le había practicado caricias en sus muslos y algunas leves sobré su parte íntima, por desgracia no paso nada más estaban ebrios, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que con sólo ver ese hombre, el nivel de excitación más grande que había tenido fue superado al instante.

Trago saliva, su garganta se había secado.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí?—la voz de su profesor asesor fue lo que detono su interior, una voz varonil, madura y tremendamente sensual, imagino tenerla en su cuello, su parte más sensible, e inconscientemente apretó su muslo — ¿No me escuchaste?—Fue ahí cuando dejo de darle la espalda, lo aprecio, ojos plateados, nariz respingada, labios delgados, cuello largó, pectorales marcados levemente bajo su camisa, los botones apagaban su fiesta, sin saber si el recto de su abdomen estaría marcado, pero vio sus brazos, y tenían una fuerza.

—Eh... Yo...—empezó a tartamudear.

—Ya entra—Le ordeno.

Tenten entro con toda la vergüenza del mundo, claro que no era una chica fea, de hecho era muy guapa, demasiado, era alta, las más alta de toda su clase, su cabello castaño, largo y undulado que ahora llevaba atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos chocolate era lo mejor de la chica, tan claros y sinceros, tenía una sonrisa totalmente divertida, sus curvas no eran ni muy pronunciadas ni muy apagadas, eran perfectas. Amma era la chica con la que cualquiera pudiera soñar, incluso el asesor, que al presentir la figura de su nueva alumna tragó saliva y acomodo el cuello de su camisa.

—Buenas tardes—dijo sin tartamudear la castaña.

—Toma asiento— contesto Neji— llegas tarde, son 2:15

—Lo lamento, me retase hablando con Asuma-sensei.

—Y así quieres pasar, llegando tarde.

La chica gruño por lo bajó, lo que tenía de sexy lo tenía de patán, incluso se podía decir de egocéntrico, su corta edad -que era muy notorio, apenas sus 24- hacia que de elevara mucho.

—Lo lamento— cruzo los brazos y le puso una cara de puchero.

El al captar tal posición de la chica se sentó de inmediato, para calmar su sangré y no terminal por besarla.

—Bien, ¿Cuál es tu duda?

Tenten empezó a decir todo a Neji, y las asesorías comenzaron, el ojiperla después de todo, si era un buen asesor, todas las cosas que explicaba entendía a la perfección, y más por que le ponía ejemplos para que entendiera.

Faltaban diez minutos para que la asesoría terminara, Tenten estaba llena de conocimientos nuevos, pero sin darse cuenta, ambos se encontraban sentados juntos, incluso Neji poso su brazo sobre el respaldo de la chica y una mano de ella la tenía en el asiento del chico junto a sus piernas. Pero tan concentrados estaban que no lo percataron.

— ¿Una última duda?—pregunto Tenten.

—Bien, tenemos tiempo— accedió.

—Capacidad calorífica específica—lo miro a los ojos— en especial la del agua algo así.

—El agua tiene más capacidad de almacenar energía que otras sustancias, sólo eso— la reto con la mirada.

—Es lo que no entiendo.

—Es sencillo.

—Lo dice usted porque ya lo estudio— le reprocho para luego cruzar sus brazos.

Pero en el movimiento que jalaba su brazo izquierdo, choco con la entrepierna de Neji, este empezó a temblar por el interior, ¿Qué diablos le había hecho esa chica? Desde qué la vio por primera vez, le causo millones de sensaciones.

Ambos quedaron mirándose, no pronunciaron nada, el ojiperla solo giro su brazo y sujeto a la castaña por la espalda, ella al sentir la fuerza de su brazo apretó las piernas, pero de nuevo apoyo su mano junto a las piernas del chico. Con la fuerza que el propiciaba y el apoyo que ya tenía ella, sus rostros se unieron, lo pensaron un poco pero se atrevieron, el junto sus labios a los de ella, y comenzó a probarlos con temor de lastimarla, pero en poco tiempo gano confianza, justo en el momento cuando ella empezó a marcar un ritmo. El beso se hizo más posesivo por parte de él, sacaba sus dientes para prender los labios de su alumna e introducía su lengua a la boca de ella para explorarla y encontrarse con la de ella.

Tenten se sentía inferior, el estaba tomando posición de su boca, y no se le hacía justo. Así que pensó, y en un movimiento rápido, con ayuda de su mano ya apoyada, se sentó en el regazo de su profesor, el soltó un gruñido pero luego sonrió al darse cuenta que la chica también lo deseaba. El beso siguió, pero la castaña apoyo ambas manos en el abdomen del chico, y sí, estaba marcado, comenzó a explorar todo su torso, hasta que sintió los movimientos de Neji, que empezaba a subir su pelvis para que sus partes ya calientes chocarán.

—Ahh...— gimió Tenten para apoyarse en el pecho de su profesor, que posó ambas manos en sus muslos, a lo que La chica volvió a gemir al sentir el contacto de sus manos en su piel—Profesor...— menciono con la voz entre cortada por la excitación.

Realizo pequeños dibujos con los dedos en sus suaves muslos, introduciendo con cautela más sus manos, hasta encontrar su falda.

Se miraron con miedo.

Se deseaban, lo comprobaron con otro choque de caderas que el propicio.

Neji metió suavemente su mano y tomo un glúteo de ella y lo apretó con fuerza. Ella gimió de nuevo y bajo su mano hasta las caderas de él, comenzó a sobar y llego a su entrepierna, froto con fuerza la parte íntima de su asesor que ya emitía calor y se encontraba dura. El en respuesta gruño y tomo ambos glúteos de ella para darles una pequeña nalgada, llena de placer de arqueo a él. Y el movimiento de pelvis comenzó de nuevo.

**RING**

Sonó un celular y ambos se separaron de inmediato, de un salto Tenten estaba buscando entre todas sus cosas su molesto aparato, cuando lo encontró miro la pantalla y leyó el mensaje nuevo.

_**"Estoy afuera del cubículo ya sal por favor :(" **_

Maldita Temari, sí que la mataría.

Miro de nuevo a su profesor que la miro y bajo sus ojos para empezar a guardar sus cosas. La chica hizo lo mismo, arreglo sus ropas y su cabello despeinado.

Cuando el chico estaba listo tomo sus cosas y sin siquiera mirarla salió del pequeño salón. Tenten se quedo atónita por el hecho.

— ¡No me digas que ese es tu asesor!—grito Temari al entrar. Tenten sólo accedió aún con la mirada pérdida— ¡Esta buenísimo!

Al fin la castaña a cruzo mirada con Temari.

—Estaba a punto de echármelo.

— ¿¡Y luego!?

— ¡Mandaste el mensaje!

Después de que Tenten saliera y le contará con detalles lo que había pasado ahí adentro Temari se lamento ser tan tonta y mandar ese mensaje.

— ¿Por qué no le llamas? — pregunto Temari.

—No, creo que esto sólo se quedara así—pronuncio la castaña que aún no podía desaparecer las cosquillas y sensaciones de humedad.

—Llámale, no creo que te quieras quedar así todo el día.

— ¿Así?

—Estas excitada.

— ¿Qué?

—Y si tu sola te tocas no será lo mismo, llámale, yo creo que el igual esta así o peor.

Tenten saco la tarjeta de su profesor y tecleo el número.

—Hola.

—Hola, profesor, soy Tenten, la chica que acaba de dar asesorías, me gustaría otra sesión para mi examen de mañana, recuerde que no entendí el último tema.

— ¿A qué hora sales hoy?

—A las 3:00

—A esa hora la biblioteca está cerrada. ¿Qué te parece ir a mi casa?

—Perfecto.

—Bien te espero entonces en el estacionamiento a la hora que salgas, un Audi negro.

—Gracias profesor, hasta entonces.

Colgaron.

— ¿Y bien?— pregunto Temari

—Iré a su casa después de clases.

Ambas gritaron de la emoción y se dirigieron a su siguiente clase.

.

.

Las clases se le hicieron eternas, sólo eran dos horas y parecían meses, era molesto moverse, por lo que no se sentó junto con sus amigos, si Temari se dio cuenta de su estado era obvio que ellos igual lo harían, por lo que decidió sentarse hasta el otro rincón de salón. Sus amigos se extrañaron, pensaron que lo mejor era platicar con ella cuando la clase de Kurenai terminara, que desafortunadamente duraba dos horas. La maestra hablaba y hablaba, ¿Cómo podía hablar tanto? Si no fuera por el fuego de su interior se hubiera quedado dormida los primeros 20 minutos. Miro el reloj arriba del pizarrón, ya sólo faltaban 10 minutos. Recordó a su asesor y sintió más cosquillas, se mordió el labio inferior y con una mano apretó el final de la falda, recordó sus ojos y la mirada de deseo que le ocasionaba, bajo su libro hasta sus piernas y metió su mano para tocarse los muslos, empezó a recordar el choque entre sus caderas y miro a su alrededor, al percatarse de que nadie la observara su mano se posó en su parte íntima y comenzó a acariciarse.

—Es todo por hoy— el saco de sus caricias Kurenai.

La chica guardo rápidamente sus cosas y salió corriendo del salón, sin ni si quiera mirar a sus amigos.

—Será mejor hablar con ella mañana— les dijo Ino a lo que todos accedieron.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo, cruzo el pasillo, las canchas y bajo otras escaleras, dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar con la mirada un Audi negro, y dio con él, y con el sexy chico recargado en el. Salió corriendo hasta donde estaba y se posiciono frente a él.

—3:05—le informo Neji mirando su reloj.

—Tenía mi clase hasta el último piso—se defendió.

—Vámonos— le indico para abrirle la puerta y cerrarla cuando la castaña estuviera adentro, el chico entro y cerro para arrancar y acelerar— ¿Avisaste a casa?

—Vivo sola.

— ¿Muy independiente?

—No es eso, mis padres ganan millones, casi no están en casa, por lo que daba igual vivir sola, ellos cubren todos mis gastos, es todo ¿Usted?

—Vivo sólo.

— ¿Con su esposa?

—Hpm—la miro y se giró de nuevo al frente— ¿Qué tan viejo me veo?

—Sólo pensé que...— río por lo bajó— Una persona seria como usted debería tener esposa.

— ¿Sería?—la reto con la mirada.

—Sería— afirmo.

—No estoy casado, ni tengo alguna relación, ¿Tu?—la chica sólo negó—es raro, alguien tan traviesa como tu debería tener un novio.

— ¿Traviesa?—comenzó a reír.

—Traviesa— afirmo.

Tenten frunció el ceño, era obvio le daría motivos para que el pensara eso de ella, así que abundosamente empezó a pasar sus dedos sobre la entrepierna de su profesor, a lo que él sólo apretó con más fuerza el volante.

— ¿Ya vamos a llegar?— pregunto quitando la mano y ahora colocándosela sobre sus piernas dando pequeñas caricias, algo que llamo la atención de Neji, que no dejaba de mirarla.

— ¿Acaso quieres que choquemos?— sonrió Neji cuando se puso el alto, se estiró y beso a su alumna, para luego bajar sus labios y lamer su cuello.

—Moriría feliz—afirmo para echarse a reír.

—Ya casi llegamos—se posiciono de nuevo en su lugar y empezó a manejar pisando más el acelerador—llegamos—informo rápidamente quitándose el cinturón y ayudando a su acompañante a salir.

Entraron al apartamento amplio, muy ordenado y a gusto, a Tenten le fascino enseguida.

—Me gusta—dijo admirada.

— ¿Quien?—bromeo Neji.

Ella sólo sonrió y le dio un pequeño empujón, para sentarse en él un sillón y sacar sus libros, aún quería pensar que la iba a ayudar a estudiar.

—Entonces ¿me explica la ley de la alta capacidad calorífica del agua?

—El agua tiene más capacidad para soportar más energía que otras sustancias— le recordó acercándose a ella.

—Es lo que no entiendo— reprocho para recostarse en el sillón y empezar a dar patadas, cuando sintió algo húmedo subir desde su rodilla, giró rápidamente y miro a su profesor lamer su pierna—... Profesor.

—Shhh...—Subió hasta sus labios— tengo pensado un buen ejemplo para que lo entiendas.

— ¿Qué espera?—sonrió Tenten y se desato su cabello.

El se recostó por completo encima de ella sin soltar todo su peso, sólo lo necesario para tenerla acorralada, e introdujo sus dedos sobre las hebras castañas para besarla con más demanda, ella en respuesta comenzó a desabotonar los botones de la camisa de su profesor hasta que se deshizo de ella y quedo en suelo, pera pasar sus pequeñas manos sobre todos sus bien marcados músculos, se separado un poco de los y jalo su suéter junto con su blusa, y acompañando a la camisa terminaron en el suelo, la siguió besando, puso sus fuertes brazos en su estómago y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo, haciendo que se arqueara a él y así tener cavidad en su espalda para que en un movimiento desabrochara su sostén y fuera arrojado en alguna parte de la habitación, se separó para ver los pechos de su amante, perfectos, de buen tamaño, acomodados con los pezones rosados por tan excitada que estaba, sonrió y volvió a besarla tiernamente para bajar a su cuello y lamer de nuevo.

—Me pones tan duro— le susurro en su cuello, lo que hizo que ella temblara, había dado en su parte más sensible.

Bajo lamiendo hasta su pezón derecho, que empezó a besar para luego chupar y soltar un poco de saliva en él y estimular con su otra mano el izquierdo. Tenten sólo se retorcía del placer, lo estaba disfrutando, claro, pero se le hizo grosero ser la única que disfrutaba del momento, así que lo empujo con fuerza quedando ella sobré él.

—Le daré motivos para que piense que soy Traviesa— le dijo en el oído para morder su lóbulo izquierdo.

Comenzó a repartir besos hasta su abdomen, subió sus manos a sus caderas y comenzó a sobar, desabrocho el cinturón y bajo los pantalones de su maestro, para que igual resbalaran sus bóxer, dejando ver su pene. La chica trago saliva, era la primera que vez que veía uno tan grande, incluso pensó que podía superar el de Shikamaru que tanto presumía Temari. Lo tomo temerosa, apenas y podía agarrarlo por el gran tamaño que tenía, empezó a hacer movimientos de arriba a abajo.

—Profesor...— le pregunto la chica haciendo que Neji prendiera por la manera que lo llamaba— ¿Le gusta que lo masturbe?—sonrió la castaña para acelerar el movimiento y bajar sus labios para besar sus testículos.

—Me encanta—le contesto.

La alumna sonrió y beso de nuevo, para empezar a chupar y tirar saliva en sus testículos, luego subió más su lengua hasta llegar a su gran miembro, lo lamió hasta llegar a la cabeza, donde depósito un tierno beso, y se abalanzó en el pecho de Neji para mirarlo con enfado.

—Tenemos un problema abajo— le informo divertida la castaña.

— ¿Qué clase de problema?—cuestiono el hombre cruzando sus brazos tras su nuca.

—Su falo es demasiado grande, no cabe en mi boca— hizo una cara de puchero, algo que éxito más a Neji.

Él lo sabía, su hombría era grande, no era la primera vez que se lo decían, pero si la primera vez que lo hacían de una manera tan divertida e inocente, incluso directa, ninguna chica le había dicho directamente eso, y Tenten fue la primera.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo?—cuestiono el Ojiperla.

—Me encantaría—le dedicó una sonrisa y sintió que sus rodillas temblarán.

—Yo te ayudo.

La castaña de nuevo tomo su posición y beso la cabeza, para introducirla en su boca, era demasiado grande, pero sintió ayuda cuando Neji posiciono una mano en su nuca y comenzó a empujarla, sentir que entraba pero con trabajo, pero no perdió oportunidad para probar gran majar, en poco tiempo entraba y salía con más facilidad, se había lubricado perfectamente. Y la chica gozaba de ello. Mientras se la chupaba jugaba con sus bolas y jalaba el bello que estas poseían.

—...Tenten—ronco dejo salir—Me vengo.

Ella sólo le hizo una seña de que no importaba y siguió succionando con más fuerza, hasta que llego, toda la "inocente" cara de la chica quedo cubierta de semen, a lo que ella saco su lengua y comenzó a lamer, haciendo que Neji de nuevo se excitara a ver tan suculenta escena.

Después de que no quedara rastro alguno, de nuevo miro el miembro de su maestro.

—Casi me asfixio por tu culpa— le dio un pequeño golpe a su miembro— pene malo.

Neji abrió sus ojos excitado.

La chica sólo se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a quitarse sus bragas y su falda.

— ¿Por qué te lo quitas?—pregunto su asesor.

—Están mojadas, es incómodo— le sonrió.

No era normal, la chica no era normal, actuaba de una manera tan natural e inocente que lo incitaba más. Esa chica le gustaba, de eso no tenía duda.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y coloco sus manos sobre sus rodillas, para abrir sus piernas.

—Se ve bien—le dijo Neji a Tenten, para depositar besos desde sus rodillas haya su entrepierna—Huele delicioso— le informo pasando su nariz encima de de su vagina.

Le dio un beso a sus labios vaginales y comenzó a meter su lengua, para encontrarse con su clítoris, que no pensó dos veces para chuparlo y jalarlo con sus dientes.

—Pro... Profesor— casi inaudible por el placer pronuncio la alumna— eso... Eso me encanta.

—Estas tan húmeda— le dijo saliendo un poco— tan estrecha, eso me excita.

—Siga haciendo eso— se retorcía del placer— Métame toda su lengua.

No podía negarle nada, ella había sido muy complaciente con la erección de su pene, así que empezó a meter su lengua, recorriendo cada rincón de la estrecha cueva que ahora declaraba como tormento, subió la vista para observarla, se retorcía del placer, sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, se mordía un labio, gemís, y con una mano apretujaba su pecho derecho, esa era la escena más erótica que había presenciado. Abrió sus labios con ayuda de dos dedos, para introducir dos, el medio y el índice, empezó a meterlos con delicadeza para sacarlos con furia, la chica gemía más acompañada de un movimiento de caderas. Metió con más fuerza, pero se percató de algo, rápidamente saco sus dedos y quedo arrodillado frente a ella. Tenten lo miro confundida, pero jalo la mano de su asesor y lamió con ansían el dedo medio, lo miro con una ceja levantada y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, empezó a chupar el otro dedo. Su sangre bombeo en su miembro al ver a la chica probar sus jugos. La miro y dejo el dedo a un lado para besar sus labios incoados, ella le correspondió el beso para empezar una batalla de lenguas.

Ya no podían, se necesitaba.

La cargo sin dejar de besarla y la llevo al comedor donde la recostó sobre la mesa, trago saliva y la miro.

— ¿De verdad quieres esto?— pregunto el profesor apenado.

—Mire, no llegue hasta aquí para que me deje así, quiero que me quite lo casta, quiero que usted seas el primero en probarme y en hacerme mujer— se sentó y lo abrazo con fuerza— Usted me gusta y quiero hacerlo.

Neji sólo sonrió ladeada mente y volvió a recostarla, se posiciono encima de su pequeño cuerpo y metió con cuidado su pene, ella sólo apretó los muslos y enterró sus uñas a la espalda del él, decidió acabar con el dolor y en una estancada la penetro por completo. Se odió claro que sí, lo hizo cuando miro el rostro de la joven y se percató de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, bajo sus labios y la beso, la beso tiernamente y ella se sintió protegida, se sintió querida.

Fue relajando su cuerpo cuando ya no siento dolor, sonrió y Neji lo percató. Comenzó a mover su pelvis con un ritmo inigualable, la chica levantaba sus caderas para que las estancadas fueran más fuertes.

— ¿Te duele?— pregunto el joven.

—Me gusta— rodeo con sus piernas la cadera de su profesor— más fuerte... Métala más rápido y fuerte.

Le hizo caso y empezó a penetrarla con más placer.

—Eres tan estrecha, me presionas con tanta fuerza, estas tan húmeda— metió su pene con fuerza— me pones tan duro.

Tenten comenzó a sonrojarse.

—Su pene es muy grande, me penetra con una fuerza inigualable, me vuelve loca, me humedece, me llena de placer.

Con sus cumplidos eróticos siguieron con el choque de sus caderas, pero de pronto la castaña lo aparto.

— ¿Sucede algo?— pregunto Neji quitando los cabellos de su amante pegados a su frente por el sudor.

—Necesito ir al baño—su profesor río— con usted.

— ¿Qué?

Tenten bajo de la mesa y tomo la mano de Neji, lo jalo al baño y lo sentó en el escusado, se acomodó encima de él y ahora fue ella la que río.

—Sólo pensé que estaría bien montarte.

— ¿Para esto necesitabas el baño?

—Lo leí una vez y se me hizo excitante.

Comenzó a reír y con ambas manos tomo el trasero de la chica para darse placer tomarlo y masajearlo.

La chica empezó a dar pequeños saltos para penetrarse con el falo de su asesor, para seguir con movimientos hacia frente y atrás.

— ¿De dónde aprendiste tantas cosas?—sonrió el ojiperla.

—Me lo imagino, como cosas que me gustaría hacer con un profesor—río.

— ¿Ves como si eres traviesa?— La chica se vengó y mordió su hombro para cambiar sus movimientos, ahora fueron circulares algo que estímulo más a Neji— Demonios— se apoyó en los pechos de la chica. Esta sonrió para sí y comenzó a mover para que chocaran con su rostro —Demonios— susurro para apoyarse más. Los movimientos circulares los estaban llevando al borde del placer, ambos lo disfrutaban, pero de nuevo la castaña dio un salto y se separó de él — ¿Ahora que se te ocurrió?

—La cocina— sonrió.

— ¿Estas bromeando?— Tenten negó con la cabeza—Bien, vamos.

La chica corrió a la cocina, y se sentó en un mueble junto a la estufa.

— ¿Aquí está bien?— pregunto la chica.

—Perfecta— se acercó y la beso— He cocinado millones de cosas, pero tú eres la más sabrosa que se ha posado en este mueble.

La chica lo acorralo con sus piernas y lo junto a ella.

—Ven aquí —le ordeno y lo abrazo por el cuello.

— ¿Entro?— pidió permiso y la tomo por sus muslos.

—Métala hasta adentro.

No sabía si era su carácter, o sus palabras, su cuerpo, no sabían, pero la chica lo volvía loco. La penetro y empezó con un va y ven.

—Ah... Me... Me encanta— gimió la chica— Más rápido, folleme más rápido.

Neji cumplió los deseos de su alumna, pero lo sabía, lo presintió, el estaba cerca, pero también sabía que ella no se acercaba. La miro y tenía una cara llena de placer, pero hasta ahí.

—Tenten...— gruño y la miro.

— ¿Tan rápido?— hizo una cara de aburrimiento. Claro que Neji se ofendió y en castigo le dio una estancada tan potente que ni él podía soportar —Ah... No, ah...— apretó sus dedos.

Miro a Neji, sabía que estaba cerca. Ella lo estaba disfrutando, pero si seguía así el no le duraría mucho. Se separó rápidamente de él.

— ¿Ahora a donde?— la cargo Neji.

—Su habitación.

La dirigió hasta su recámara y la recostó en su cama para el acostarse junto a ella y empezar a respirar para tener garantía de aguantar un poco más. Pero empezó a sentir algo en su pierna izquierda, curiosamente del lado donde estaba ella. Giró y la observo, de nuevo exploto por dentro, la chica se estaba frotando en su pierna, la chica estaba restregando su vagina en su pierna, la chica se estaba masturbando con su pierna.

— ¿Quieres más?

—Con... Con su pierna está bien— dijo agitada, pero claro que Neji no permitiría que su pierna le diera ese placer a su chica.

La cargo por la cintura y la puso de pie, frente a la puerta, Tenten entendió de inmediato y flexiono su tronco, el ojiperla comenzó a restregar su falo en su trasero.

— ¿Te gusta?— le dio una nalgada a la castaña.

—Me gusta, pero me encanta más adentro. —Sonrieron y se la metió para empezar de nuevo el va y ven, golpe entre su pelvis y el trasero de la castaña—...Me gusta... Me gusta el sonido de sus testículos chocar con mi trasero.

Sonrió el Hyuga, y siguió con movimientos, su pene grueso salir y entrar lo invadía de sensaciones inexplicables. Pero de nuevo lo sintió, estaba cerca.

—...Tenten— la llamo con temor de que se burlara de nuevo.

—Profesor... Ya casi — Neji sintió paz y placer al saber que ya la había llenado de satisfacción.

—Me vengo— dijeron ambos.

Explotaron y sintieron la gloria recorrer sus cuerpos. El la ayudo de inmediato y la llevo a recostar en su cama para meter de nuevo su pene en su vagina y dar leves movimientos.

—Para ser mi primer orgasmo, fue una experiencia única, no creo que los demás logren al menos la mitad de lo que usted me hizo sentir— sonrió la castaña.

—Escúchame bien, desde ahora nuestra relación de alumna profesor término, ahora tu eres mi mujer y yo tu hombre, somos pareja, por lo que debes de llamarme por mi nombre, y los demás orgasmos que tengas serán mejores porque yo seré el único que pueda tocarte ¿Entendido?

—Hasta con novio salí— lo abrazo — Entendido... Neji, pero es hora de irme, son las 6:00 AM, mi examen es en una hora. — saco el pene de su novio.

—Espera— se sentó rápidamente y jalo su lap top—yo tengo acceso a las calificaciones ¿qué te parece un 9?— empezó a teclear datos.

— ¿Acaso me merezco un 9?

—Un diez es poco— lo tecleo y guardo los datos—bien, ahora sin hacer examen tienes un buen diez.

—Espera— lo miro con fiereza— sigo sin entender la ley.

—Bien— dejo la computadora a un lado y jalo a Tenten para que se sentará en su regazo y empezar a mover su pelvis — El agua tiene capacidad para aguantar más energía que otras sustancias. Con las demás chicas que había estado ninguna pudo aguantarme hasta el orgasmo, tú has sido la única que aguanto, tú tienes capacidad para aguantar más energía que las demás con la que me he acostado, tú eres el agua, yo soy la energía y las otras son las sustancias.

— ¿Tratas de decirme que el agua aguanta más que las demás sustancias?

—Así es.

—Que fácil se escucha, nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto.

— ¿Acaso no te agrado? —la sostuvo de la espalda y empezó a lamer su cuello.

—Me encanto Neji.

Siguieron con otra ronda de besos, mientras las manos vivas del joven jugueteaban con el clítoris de su novia.

Era obvio que se pasarían unos buenos días más comprobando leyes de física.


End file.
